


A Monk's Advice

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kohaku is having some girl problems, but luckily his brother-in-law is always ready to give some lessons in women.
Relationships: Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Monk's Advice

"Is something wrong Kohaku?"

The young taijiya didn't need to turn to know his brother-in-law was approaching him, and from the lack of children giggling, he was alone. Kohaku typically kept busy with dealing with youkai, but he still made a point to visit his sister and her family whenever he could. Lately, however, his mind was a bit distracted whenever he arrived in the village. It was a long shot, but Kohaku wondered for a moment if the monk could offer some kind of solution for his troubles.

Kohaku sighed, deciding he might as well try, "I... I'm unsure of how... to talk to Rin."

"Ah, I see" the was way too much amusement in Miroku's voice, "So you're finally becoming a man."

Kohaku regretted his decision already.

Miroku chuckled at the young man's expression, "Well, my first piece of wisdom would be this — suck up to Inuyasha as much as possible."

"Why's that?" Kohaku failed to see how that would help, Inuyasha wasn't exactly the best example of how to talk to women.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome-sama might be the only two people who could protect you should Sesshoumaru decide you're not worthy to court his daughter" Miroku answered, "It's best to have some kind of protection against angry fathers."

"That's not very comforting" Kohaku admitted.

Miroku just smiled, "Rin-chan likes you already. You just need to be honest and everything will be fine."

"Really?" Kohaku asked.

"It worked out well for me, didn't it?" the monk said, "Besides, if Inuyasha could get Kagome-sama's — despite his numerous flaws — it should be easy for you to get Rin-chan."


End file.
